mondaynightcombatfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Assault strategy
What else? I'd like this page to serve as a template for the other class-specific strategy pages. I've come up with the outline here in order to address most/all strategy topics of concern; the layout is based pretty heavily on TF2 wiki strategy pages, but with a prose writing style rather than miles upon miles of bulleted lists. My particular goals for this page were: * A flexible space for topics highly specific to one class. (The "General" section, in this case featuring the Assault's maneuverability; envision "Moving with stealth" on Assassin strategy, "Sniping tips" on Sniper, "Bot support" on Support, etc.) * Room to address strategies for both game modes * A central place for strategy discussions regarding each of the class's weapons and skills (instead of being scattered across each skill/weapon page) * Strategies specific to the class on each arena. (But still allowing for multi-class strategies to be discussed, like camping the tunnels on LaseRazor) * As little overlap as possible with match-up pages Once other editors review this layout and agree, I'd like to start copying the outline (what you see in the TOC) to the other strategy pages so that future editors have a nice framework to start filling in. But I'd like to hear comments, suggestions, and additions before that happens. Example: * What about Endorsement strategy? We could probably incorporate fact-based Endorsement strategies on these pages ("A Gold level Armor endorsement will allow an Assault to survive all front grapples and Dagger back grapples from Assassins), but leave comments like "I love Gold Armor because..." for User Guides. Any thoughts? --Nealpro 19:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Endorsement strategy should be something to consider for those using custom classes. Examples could be to use endorsements that enhance the strengths of a class, like Critical Shots or Rate of Fire for Assault, or to cover weaknesses like Armor or Accuracy for Assault. Another thing to consider is how to effectively use Juice for each class. In my opinion the Assassin when Juiced is possibly the best turret killer, while Juiced Gunners and Tanks can easily cut through bots and pros. StarPilot 21:03, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :I have set up categories for Custom Classes (like Category:Assault Custom Classes), but a brief section here wouldn't be bad, too; just link to the category below the header or something. Depending on how in-depth we get with some of this stuff, it might even warrant its own page. I've been working on a couple templates to help with Endorsement Level icon insertion as well; they need a bit of cleanup that involves coming to a consensus about Endorsement naming on the wiki. I'll probably send everyone a message about it when I'm less busy. :There is one thing that I have a bit of a pet peeve about (its not done here, but its on almost every other strategy page): the word "Tips". Although I can see how "Strategy" and "Tips" are not necessarily the same thing (Strategy is long-form, "tips" are quick, little pointers), I think that Tips are kind of like the Stubs of Stretegy; it would be my personal goal to try to avoid using that word (and Category:Tips). :Otherwise, I know I've told you about this already, but your work here looks fantastic. I may change a few minor wording choices (I don't think we necessarily need the word "Specific" in most of the section headers), but both your page and strategy page guidelines look good. One accessibility note: your images of the arenas with the arrows on them are fantastic, but not everyone can see them, so we should try to get as much of that information across in text as we can. Keep up the excellent work, Neal! — minrice2099 (talk | ) 14:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC)